


A special day

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect anything special, but a bit of acknowledment would have been nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing's mine ;) Very short.

Merlin hadn't expected anything, really.  
No free day and certainly no present.  
But he had thought he'd get a bit of acknowledgement at least, when he entered the room.  
„Merlin, you are late, as usual. My clothes need to be washed, my armor and sword cleaned and I told you days ago you need to rearrange my drawer. Now, don't stand there gaping. GO!“  
He fled, neatly avoiding the cushion thrown at him and got to work.

Gwen winked at him and begged him into Morgana's room a few hours later.  
The girls both smiled at him while presenting the double layered cake with his name and a small 19 on top. He forgot Arthur for a moment and grinned, helping himself.  
Gwen had gotten him a new neck tie and Morgana had purchased a stash of books for him – no magic, but herbs, close enough, and she knew he liked learning more about medicine.  
But after a few minutes he had to go back to work, back to Arthur, who treated him no different than any other day.  
Something inside Merlin ached.

Gaius had put together a fine meal, bought him a collection of stones and a book about their use – magic this time, to be hidden and studied in secret. Merlin loved it.  
His mother, Lancelot and Gawain had sent letters and well-wishes and he enjoyed reading them to Gaius for some time but then there came an emergency call and they had to leave and work and it spoiled the evening as much as Arthur's ignorance had spoiled the day.

Hours later he went into his room, tired to the bone, only looking up after closing the door.  
Arthur lay in his bed, naked, smiling, waiting.  
“Happy Birthday, Merlin.”

And Merlin had to admit later, the day had been quite special after all.


End file.
